Remembering Us
by QueenNyxOfTheDarkness
Summary: Four tiny turtles who loved one another. They went on many adventures and shed many tears. All of those antics are worth remembering. A collection of turtle tot stories, mostly revolving around Raphael.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I really liked writing the one-shot 'I Remember' so I'm making a sequel! But, this isn't just a sequel. It's actually a collection of them! These are all fluffy turtle tot one-shots that Raphael is recalling in his memory. But, be warned, most of these will be Raphael centric.**

 **This one-shot is between Leonardo and Raphael. I wrote the lullaby for my niece but I really wanted to use it in a story. The turtles are 7 years old in this little story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I do own the lullaby in italics.**

* * *

 **The Midnight Hour**

"Silent. I am nothing but a shadow."

Leonardo crept along the hall, muttering his small mantra. It was well past his bedtime but his young brain strayed to a single place;

The dojo.

The tiny terrapin had been forced to go to bed by Master Splinter, as he refused to sleep until he had perfected a kata. Now, for the first time, Leo, the best-behaved of the Hamato brothers was breaking the rules.

' _But only to advance in ninjitsu,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'll just practice the kata until there are no flaws then go back to bed.'_

Adrenaline pumped through his body. The blue banded turtle was exhilarated. In his mind, he appeared as a stealthy rebel, striving for precision. Or perhaps Caption Ryan, his idol from the television show Space Heroes.

With that thought in mind, a giggle erupted from his lips. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth but the damage had been done. Cautiously, Leonardo peeked into Rapheal's room, who happened to be on his left.

Glowing green clashed with calm blue.

"Raph?" the older boy whispered nervously. "Why are you up?"

The silhouette sitting on the bed released a frustrated sigh.

"I could hear you laugh, stupid," Raph grumbled bluntly, making Leo blush with humiliation.

"But that's not why I'm up."

Confused, Leonardo scanned his immediate younger brother. The hothead's posture was slumped and weary. But his eyes… they held a comfortable light in them. Like he was accustomed to being exhausted. Leo wasn't a fool. The blue eyed turtle was, in fact, very intelligent. Something wasn't right.

Raphael rolled his eyes. Even in the dark, he could tell Leo was giving him an inquisitive stare. Knowing that gazing at each other all night would get them nowhere, the green eyed terrapin spoke.

"I haven't been sleeping good lately," Raph admitted. "I was awake long before you came along."

Leo knew his role as big brother. Without any hesitation, he climbed onto the end of Raphael's bed, ready to comfort him.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked softly. The hothead refused to look at Leonardo. Instead, he fiddled with his blanket, radiating anxiety.

"No… Yes? I don't know!" Raphael exclaimed and clenched his fists with irritation. Leo sighed. His brother could be an enigma when it came to his moods. Although he was, by far, the most emotional of the Hamatos, the eldest turtle often was confused of what Raph actuallyfelt.

"Raph, you can trust me," Leonardo promised. "I won't laugh at you."

Finally, the short-tempered boy locked eyes with his older brother.

"I know you won't laugh," he said. "But the real question is, can you keep a secret?"

Leo's eyes flooded with hurt. Did Raphael, whom he loved so much, really think he'd deceive him?

"I'd never tell one of your secrets. _**Never**_."

Taken aback, Raph frowned. He was so familiar with putting up shields around his emotions that he didn't trust anyone. The emerald eyed terrapin never thought he'd upset Leo because of it.

Raphael gave up. The burden of his secrets were draining his young spirit. He longed to be free of the weight that dragged him down.

"Why doesn't Father love me?" Raph whispered dejectedly. Leonardo gasped.

"Dad loves all of us!" He said. Raphael shook his head.

"Not me," he murmured. "He's always praising you for how good you are at ninjitsu and is amazed at how smart Donnie is. Even Mikey gets a laugh from Master Splinter because of every dumb thing he says. But me… I barely ever get a smile."

Tears threatened to spill from Raph's unique eyes.

"A-all I w-want to d-do is make hi-im proud," he choked out, sobbing.

Two green arms darted forward. They wrapped around Raphael's shaking body and held him close.

"Raph… So this is why you can't sleep," Leo stated. "Master Splinter does love you. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. And even if he doesn't, Donnie, Mikey and I will love you no matter what."

Leonardo and Raph sat there, holding each other. After many minutes, Raphael stopped bawling. His older brother nudged him lightly, urging him to lay down.

Together, the pair laid down, snuggling with each other. Even so, Leo could tell from Raph's wide open eyes that he would have to be coaxed to sleep. The blue eyed boy cleared his throat, remembering a certain lullaby their sensei once sang to them. The song originally was in Japanese but Master Splinter translated it into English for the turtle toddlers.

In the dark of the lair, a youthful voice could be heard singing the eerie words of a lullaby. Not long after, the home fell silent once again.

Leonardo and Raphael were asleep, embracing each other in the inky darkness.

* * *

 _When the clock strikes_

 _The midnight hour_

 _When the wolf cries_

 _To the moon_

 _When the stars gleam_

 _The sun's asleep_

 _Hoping to rise bright_

 _Very soon_

 _Where the rivers flow_

 _Under this eerie light_

 _Where the owl hoots_

 _In the dark_

 _The dainty house_

 _Loses candle light_

 _Flames flicker down to_

 _Just a spark_

 _No one knows that the child_

 _Has his eyes wide awake_

 _His mind wanders through the night_

 _With the things inside he'll keep_

 _He knows the darkness will conceal_

 _The demons he won't share_

 _Lost is all hope in the night_

 _That he will ever sleep_

 _At this midnight hour_

 _At the midnight hour_

 _Our secrets and our demons_

 _In the dark will cower_

 _At this midnight hour_

 _At the midnight hour_

 _Secrets cloaked in mystery_

 _In the dark will tower_


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys? This is the newest one-shot of Remembering Us. I got this idea from my own personal experience (unlike my sister, I never had chipmunk cheeks). Reviews are welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

 **Chubby Cheeks**

Giggles could be heard from overhead. Under the tree, a wise rat meditated.

"Mikey, shush!"

"Party-pooper..."

"I heard that! C'mere you!"

Tree branches rustled as two turtle toddlers playfully fought. Master Splinter's ears twitched. At this rate, he would never be able to meditate in peace.

"Raph, stop, we're gonna— "

Four terrapin boys tumbled out of the swaying tree. Skillfully, Master Splinter leaped to his feet and swiftly caught all his children in his arms. They blinked in astonishment as their father chuckled.

"Did you think I would let you fall, my sons?" The ninjutsu master asked. Leonardo was the first to recover from his shock.

"I thought you were meditating," he pouted, pronouncing 'meditating' slightly wrong.

"I would have been," Master Splinter admitted. "But it was quite a challenge because of all your noise."

Blushing, three of the turtles were obviously guilty. But Raphael, only narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother.

"Maybe if Mikey hadn't been so loud, we wouldn't have fallen!" Raph complained. Master Splinter only smiled slightly.

"Raphael, it is no one's fault," he told the second oldest. "But I sense you all need a punishment."

A chorus of complaints rang through the dojo. Master Splinter set down his sons and bent to their level.

Creating a roaring sound, the old rat pinched Michelangelo's cheeks. The young terrapin squealed in surprise. His brothers began to toddle away but, unfortunately, their sensei caught them. He squeezed Donnie's and Leo's cheeks, hard. Turning to Raph, he realized something.

'Unlike his brothers, Raphael doesn't have chubby cheeks,' he thought to himself. 'How am I to pinch his cheeks?'

"Father?" A young voice jolted Master Splinter out of his thoughts. Leonardo was tugging on his robe, scanning him with an inquisitive stare. Looking around, the inexperienced father realized that all his sons were staring at him.

Poor Raphael was on the verge of tears. Why has his sensei shown his affection for all of his brothers but not Raph himself?

"I am sorry, my sons," Master Splinter apologized. "Why don't you go and watch some television?"

Mikey grinned.

' _Since when does father_ want _us to watch TV?'_ he realized gleefully. After accepting this change, he sped off, not wanting to waste the opportunity.

"Mikey, wait up!" Called out Leo, who raced out of the room with Donnie.

With a sigh of relief, Master Splinter settled back down to his original meditating position. He had just saved himself from a very uncomfortable explanation.

His breathing slowed. The rat was close to a completely blank mind set. He was about to enter a meditative state when—

"Why didn't you squeeze my cheeks?"

Raphael's young voice had Master Splinter jumping into a defensive position. After clarity set in, the mutated man wondered how he didn't notice that his second eldest son never left the room. Maybe his ninjutsu wasn't as sharp as he thought…

"Raphael, what do you need?" He asked, hoping to avoid the previous question. The young turtle narrowed his eyes.

"I know you heard me the first time, dad," Raph stated angrily. "Now, answer the question. Are you mad at me? I told you, it wasn't my fault we fell out of the tree, it was Mikey's!"

Sighing, Master Splinter knelt down to the terrapin tot's height.

"No, I am not mad at you," he said, already struggling for words. "You just… Just… Don't have chubby cheeks like your brothers…"

As much as it pained Raphael, he knew that comment was true. Michelangelo had large, round cheeks, as did Donatello. Leo's cheeks were less big, but just as round. Meanwhile, Raph had very sharp features that had almost no curve at all.

Just what he needed.

 _More_ proof that the hotheaded turtle was different than his brothers in every way.

"Why aren't I like them?" Raphael whimpered. "I always seem to stand out, no matter how much I just want to be one of you."

Casting a surprised glance in the green eyed turtle's direction, Master Splinter marveled. Raph was only 7 years old. When did he get so self-conscious?

"My son, you are a Hamato. And, because of that name, you are one of us. No matter what you look like."

Tiny green arms flung themselves around the old rat. A father and son embraced, strengthening their undying love for one another.

' _I never realized how such silly insecurities could help someone gain so much,'_ Master Splinter mused in his head. _'How could this have started from not pinching Raphael's cheeks?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry that this is so short. Read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own TMNT.**

* * *

 **Never Doubt**

"I HATE YOU!"

The venomous words echoed through the sewer home. A collection of gasps followed, slicing through the tense air. Leonardo stepped forward cautiously.

 _How could Raph have said that to Mikey?_ He thought, completely flabbergasted _._

Raphael stood firmly with his small fists clenched. His youthful eyes blazed like a raging fire. The fury was evident on his green face. His anger was pointed to the one little, innocent tot; Michelangelo, who was bawling a waterfall.

The prankster had been bugging Raph all week. From water balloons to cockroaches, the youngest Hamato had done it all.

Today, the hotheaded terrapin had snapped. To get his frustration across, he had screamed the most hurtful thing he could think of.

I hate you.

Those three words had shattered Mikey's heart.

Donatello shifted, making it so that his carapace turned to Raphael. As if shielding his only younger brother, he hugged him close, blocking Raph from Michelangelo's view.

It was then that the angry turtle realized what he had said.

"Mikey, I am so sorry!" Raphael apologized quickly. "I didn't mean it! I just... Just..."

His brothers knew he lost control. They understood that he just got frustrated.

But nothing he said would heal the wound he had created.

"I think you should go," Leo coldly stated to his immediate younger brother.

"But-"

"Raph, just go!"

None of the Hamato boys had heard their oldest brother yell before. Raphael immediately shrunk down and rushed away.

His brothers didn't notice his tears.

* * *

The red masked turtle found himself at his father's door. He stretched out his arm, planning to gently knock on the sliding door.

But he stopped short.

The first thing Master Splinter would ask Raphael was why he was crying. Unfortunately, the poor tot wasn't exactly sure.

"Why am I crying?" He muttered aloud, wiping at his wet eyes.

Thinking back to his ballistic outburst, Raph ran through possibilities. Was he just releasing some more of his locked up anger? Or maybe…

"Raphael, what are you do-?" An accented voice said suddenly, before being cut off by a much younger cry.

"My brothers think I hate them!"

Raph collapsed to his knees before Master Splinter and sobbed. His typically strong voice was raw. The sensei frowned. He had no idea what had sparked these thoughts but he knew he had to aid his crying child.

"My son, I am positive that you do not hate your brothers, even if they do not agree." He said to Raphael calmly. The red-banded turtle only sniffled forlornly in response. Master Splinter's ears perked up as he was hit with an idea.

"Listen to this story. A few years ago, four tiny turtles were playing. I sat to the side, watching them merrily interact. Suddenly, one of the boys started to speak. Two of those four babies had already said their first word. I was excited as the little turtle began to garble, anticipating him to utter a word. Finally, as clear as day, he said 'brothers.'"

Raphael's tears had subsided. His eyes were wide with curiosity, though puffy from crying.

"This baby turtle had green eyes and the most adorable crack in his shell. Raphael, your first word was 'brothers.'"

"Really, sensei?" Raph gushed. The old rodent smiled.

"Really, my son," he assured. "I hope that proves that you love your brothers more than anything."

The youthful terrapin hugged his father, burying his face into Master Splinter's furry chest. Suddenly, three more bodies joined the embrace. Raphael fearfully looked at his brothers but they each smiled warmly in response.

"We heard everything, Raphie," Michelangelo whispered. "We love you, too. And we never doubted that you didn't love us."

For the first time that day, Raphael's heart was joyful.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry, readers! I've been very busy lately and didn't have time to update. Anyway, this is a little story about when young Raphael gets jealous. For those of you who like Donatello, I hope you like this. Read and review, please!**

* * *

 **Robot Regrets**

A toy robot.

Raphael had been replaced by a toy robot.

Gleaming silver, it was the cleanest toy the Hamatos have ever discovered in the sewers. The details painted in blue and red paint were flawless. To the turtles, it was perfect in every way.

Especially to Donatello, who had claimed it as his own.

Now, that wouldn't normally be a problem. Donnie was a very modest child despite his intellect and his wonderful toy. He never boosted to his brothers about his fortune.

In fact, he barely talked to his brothers at all.

Ever since he got his robot, it had become his best friend. He would play with it all day and sleep with it at night. He even gave it a name; inspired by a history book of past American presidents that Master Splinter found, he named his robot Lincoln. He loved the little figure with a passion, as if they were family. Unfortunately, because of that, he had forgotten his actual family.

Leonardo wasn't concerned. To him, Donnie had always been a little detached. His new obsession didn't faze Leo in the least. He preferred to watch Space Heroes rather than play, after all.

In contrast, Mikey noticed quickly but stayed away from the topic. He was precisely tuned to his brother's emotions. Understanding that Donatello was content, he didn't push the subject.

Then there was Raphael. The hothead was deeply injured that Donnie had chosen a toy over his family. He had tried to hang out with his immediate younger brother with no success. He was frustrated but, most of all, completely and utterly desperate.

Which put him in a rather embarrassing position.

Big, bad, Raph couldn't show that he was upset! He had an image to maintain. How was he to show that he missed Donatello without seeming soft?

Sighing, Raphael slumped over where he sat. His options were thin. But the longer he waited, the more he missed Donnie. In that very moment, he chose to do something very outside of his character; Raph was going to talk to his younger brother, heart to heart.

He climbed to his feet, anxiety fogging his senses. What if Donatello made fun of him? What if he just looked like a fool?

Forcing his feet to continue moving to Donnie's room was the hardest thing Raphael had ever experienced.

"Don?" Raph called out, standing before the purple banded turtle's door. He shifted his weight uncomfortably when there was no answer. The red-banded terrapin was reaching out to lightly knock on the door when it swung open.

Revealing an extremely irritated Donatello.

"What?" The gap-toothed boy snapped. Raphael flinched as he had never seen his gentle brother like this. Unfortunately, Donnie didn't see the child's reaction to his harsh words. The young genius pinched the ridge of his nose and started to close the door.

"Raph, if you have nothing to say then you shouldn't have come!"

"Wait!"

Donatello slightly left his door ajar, his warm brown eyes unnaturally cruel.

"I, um… Well…" Raphael fumbled. The words had died on his tongue, shriveled up like dead plants. A single thought rang through his mind as he struggled;

' _I really should have thought this through.'_

Rolling his eyes, the smart youngling began to close the door.

"I miss you, Donnie!"

The purple-wearing tot was taken aback by his brother's outburst. Raphmissed _him_?

"You're always in your room, playing with Lincoln. Well, you have a family! Leo, Mikey and I, we had no one to correct our grammar! No one to point out that our action figures can't come to life and fight! I was lonely, Donnie. And it's all because of some stupid toy!"

Donatello gasped, for 'stupid' was considered a cuss word at their youthful age. The shock of what was just shouted overtook him and he just stood there with glazed over eyes. Raph's breathing was irregular, feeling as if he had just exploded. When Donnie didn't reply, the green-eyed hothead began to get concerned.

"Donnie? Um, I take back what I said—"

"No take backs, Raph," Donatello said with a smile on his face. He had thought back to how the robot possessed his mind and was filled with regret. How could he have replaced his brothers with a toy?

"Now, let's go play with Lincoln," Donnie decided. " _Together_."

* * *

 _ **Nine years later…**_

 _Click, click, click_.

A lone silhouette sighs, slumped over his computer. He has been awake for many hours, searching for a retro-mutagen formula. It is an exhausting task, devouring the poor terrapin's days. The lab is empty, dark and eerie in the early hours of the day. The light emitting from the laptop is the only source of brightness. The tired turtle yawns and gets to his feet.

' _A cup of coffee can't hurt…'_ He concludes in his mind. His figure stumbles around in the pitch black, trying to find the exit to the lab when—

"Ow! What the shell?" The genius curses quietly. He bends over, swiping at the floor to find what he has stepped on. He grabs it firmly when he discovers it and brings it to the light of his computer to examine it.

A toy robot.

Memories of Raphael and him dance through his mind.

In the shadows of the night, a smile spreads across Donatello's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I felt so bad about waiting so long to update this that I made another one-shot! Thanks so much for following, reviewing or making this story one of your favorites! As always, review and read on!**

* * *

 **I Found You**

"16, 17, 18, 19… 20! Ready or not, here I come!"

Giggling, Leonardo tugged off the bandana that covered his ocean blue eyes. He toddled off, searching for his brothers. The time for their daily playtime had come. After voting, the turtles had decided on playing hide-and-seek, although Raphael grumbled. Master Splinter had allowed them to do so as long as they stayed away from the sewers.

Naturally, Raph had to disobey his father.

While Leo searched for his brothers inside the lair, the emerald-eyed terrapin raced off into the dark sewers. The smell emitting from the water was nauseating to the youth's sensitive nose; even so, his excitement overpowered the sickening stench. Adrenaline rippled through his tiny body, his muscles tense.

Oh, how glorious freedom felt. No older brother to scold him. No little siblings to drag him down. Not even a parent to be disappointed in him. Raphael felt as if he could fly without the burdens he usually carried.

A rare, broad grin brightened his features as he darted through every tunnel he happened to come by.

Until, a single thought dulled his mind.

Raph gazed at his surroundings with fear.

"Sensei? Leo?" He called out, panic lacing his voice. "Donnie? Mikey?"

No one answered him.

Tears began to form in the corners of the rebel's eyes. Scanning the unfamiliar sewers once more, a bubble of anxiety in his stomach began to rise.

Raphael was lost.

* * *

"Found you, Donnie!" Leo sing-songed, pulling back the shower curtain. Behind the eldest stood Mikey, who laughed slightly at Donnie's shocked expression. The trio stood in the bathroom, with the purple-masked turtle in the bathtub.

"How'd you find me?" Donatello marveled. "I had the best hiding spot in the lair! I did the math and everything!"

Leonardo opened his mouth to answer but Michelangelo stepped in front of him.

"Magic, bro. _Magic._ "

Donnie rolled his large brown eyes at his younger brother's immaturity.

"Anyway, where's Raph?" The genius brother asked Leo. The future leader shrugged.

"I don't know. I searched everywhere in the lair. This is the last possible place he could have been."

"Where did he go then?" Mikey said, voicing his older brothers' thoughts. They racked their brains, hoping to correctly guess where their missing sibling had gone. Just as they began to give up, a spark of realization set their minds ablaze.

"The sewers!" They shouted as one and sprinted out the lair.

* * *

"How could I not have seen this coming?" Leo exclaimed. Mentally hitting himself, he thought he was at fault for losing their favorite short-tempered turtle. Mikey gave Leo a small frown but his cheery demeanor didn't waiver.

"Don't worry, bro!" He smiled. "We'll find him in no time!"

"We can only hope so," Donatello reminded the youngest Hamato. The three brothers continued their trek through the sewers, scouring every nook and cranny of the barely lighted tunnels.

After about an hour, Leonardo sighed. Raphael was nowhere to be seen. They were deep in the sewers of New York and dread was invading their minds when…

"Leo!" A faint voice bellowed. Donnie's eyes widened with hope.

"Mikey!"

Mikey gasped. The oldest terrapin grinned, relief flooding through his body.

"Raph!" Leonardo shouted back. "Keep yelling, we'll follow the sound of your voice!"

"Alright!" Raphael barked. "How'd you find me?"

The group began to move, using their sensitive ears to their advantage.

"We made a hypothesis," Donatello said, flaunting the knowledge he knew as a seven-year old.

"What?"

"We guessed!"

"Oh," the hothead muttered to himself before increasing his volume. "You should have just said that!"

Finally, the three Hamatos stepped into the tunnel where Raph sat. His head snapped around when he heard their footsteps and he leapt to his feet. The brothers raced towards each other, embracing when they met in the middle.

"I am so sorry, guys," Raphael sniffled.

"Well, next time, don't run off into the sewers, 'kay?" Donnie chucked, in spite of the situation.

The turtles stepped back, unwrapping their arms.

"Do we go home now?" Michelangelo asked innocently. Raph gifted him a miniscule smile and nodded. The four began to walk but it wasn't long until Leonardo tapped on the green-eyed turtle's shoulder.

"I forgot to mention this, but," Leonardo grinned. "I found you! I win hide-and-seek!"

Raphael rolled his eyes, and punched his older brother's shoulder.

"Sure, Lame-o-nardo. Whatever you say."


End file.
